pdmhorizonfandomcom-20200214-history
The Charmniacs (Annoying Screamy Whiny Bratty Damsels in Distresses) sing Jessie J feat Ariana Grande and Nicki Minaj-Bang Bang
Ribbon-Jessie Sweetie-Ariana Sakura-Nicki Lyrics Ribbon: She got a body like an hourglass, but I can give it to you all the time She got a booty like a Cadillac, but I can send you into overdrive (oh) (You've been waiting for that, stop, hold up, swing your bat) See anybody could be bad to you, You need a good girl to blow your mind, yeah All: Bang bang into the room (I know you want it) Bang bang all over you (I'll let you have it) Wait a minute let me take you there (ah) Wait a minute 'til ya (ah) Bang bang there goes your heart (I know you want it) Back, back seat of my car (I'll let you have it) Wait a minute let me take you there (ah) Wait a minute 'til ya (ah) Sweetie: She mighta let you hold her hand in school, but I'mma show you how to graduate No, I don't need to hear you talk the talk, just come and show me what your mamma gave (oh, yeah) (You've got a very big shhhh, mouth but don't say a thing) See anybody could be good to you, You need a bad girl to blow your mind All: Bang bang into the room (I know you want it) Bang bang all over you (I'll let you have it) Wait a minute let me take you there (ah) Wait a minute 'til ya (ah) Bang bang there goes your heart (I know you want it) Back, back seat of my car (I'll let you have it) Wait a minute let me take you there (ah) Wait a minute 'til ya (ah) Sakura: (You know what, girls? Let me show you how to do.) It's Myx Moscato It's frizz in a bottle It's Mixels full throttle It's oh, oh Swimming in the grotto We winning in the lotto We dipping in the pot of blue foam, so Kitten so good It's dripping on wood Get a ride in the engine that could Go, Batman robbin' it Bang, bang, cockin' it Sakura dominant, prominent It's me, Ribbon, and Sweetie If they test me they sorry Ride us up like a Harley Then pull off in this Ferrari If he hanging we banging Phone ranging, he slanging B to the A to the N to the G to the uh (baby) B to the A to the N to the G to the hey See anybody could be good to you, You need a bad girl to blow your mind (your mind) All: Bang bang into the room (I know you want it) Bang bang all over you (I'll let you have it) Wait a minute let me take you there (ah) Wait a minute 'til ya (ah) Bang bang there goes your heart (I know you want it) Back, back seat of my car (I'll let you have it) Wait a minute let me take you there (ah) Wait a minute 'til ya (ah) Sweetie and Ribbon: Bang, bang into the room (I know you want it) Bang bang all over you (I'll let you have it) Wait a minute let me take you there (ah) Wait a minute 'till ya (ah) Sakura (overlapping): Yo, I said Bang, bang Bang, bang, bang, bang Bang, bang, bang Bang, bang, bang, bang Sweetie: Bang bang there goes your heart (I know you want it) Back, back seat of my car (I'll let you have it) Wait a minute let me take you there (ah) Wait a minute 'til ya (ah) Category:Mixels Sing-A-Long Category:Song Category:Mixels Articles Category:Mixels Category:Annoying Screamy Whiny Bratty Damsels In Distresses Category:MixelLand Wiki 1 Month Celebration Songs